Pull of Gravity
by gsr05
Summary: Mrs. Ramuis planed a very special activity for the four pairs and that activity would be held in Mrs. Ramius' house. . .AxC,KxL,MxD,LxS..


Pull of Gravity

Pull of Gravity

STRICLY FOR AGE 18 and above

It was a gloomy Friday minutes before the class dismissed, Mrs. Ramuis planed a very special activity for the four pairs and that activity would be held in Mrs. Ramius house and so she called them…

"Ms Cagalli Yula Athha, Ms Lacus Cylne, Ms Miriallia Haww, and finally Ms Lunamaria Hawkk

And for the boys, Mr. Athrun Zala, Mr. Kira Yamato, Mr. Shinn Asuka, And Mr. Dearka Elsman..

All of these individual are requested to go to my house after school you should be there before 7 pm ask permission from your parents ok!"

"Ok Mrs. Ramius"

And they got home and immediately ask permission from there parents…

And so the arrived at the house of Mrs. Ramius but no one was answering

"Ouch, pls. push it in slowly…"

"Ok here it comes!"

"AH!! Damn it feels good the sensation is killing me, AH! AH! AH! Deeper, deeper,"

"SO you want it deeper huh, here, AH, AH take this!

"Good you're so good Darling!"

"Damn it I am coming already, we have to stop this today and try it again another day Ramuis, is it ok with you?"

"Why do we need to stop this early? Ok then…and by the way I brought some company they should be here right now, so pls put your clothes on and entertain my guest ok, I have a very special plan just for them"

"Ok then..."

And so Mr. Mu La Flaga changes his clothes and immediately opened the door.

"Sorry for opening the door late"

"Mr. La Flaga is Ms Ramuis home?"

"Yes she is, she told me that she will just be preparing the materials for your activity"

"Is it a project?"

"Yup and you will be doing it by pair, the only thing is, I still don't know who will be the pairs so while she is preparing the necessary materials can take a seat."

"Thanks Sir!"

"Oh hello to all of you I am so glad that all of you came."

"So Ms. Ramius when do we start this project?"

"We will start after all of you wear this helmet"

And so the all wear their helmets and Mrs. Ramius slowly tell them the directions.

"After you wear these helmets you will be blind for a couple of minutes until you get to the room that is assigned for you, after you get there you can no remove your helmet, if you choose a wrong turn the buzzer will buzz and the process will continue until you reach your rooms, 1 pair will be on the same room; on that room there is a instructions that you need to accomplish within the time limit given to you, if the pair did not finished the mission there would be a corresponding consequences, so to everyone good luck!"

"Ok guys we need to finish this fast!" Said Shinn

"HA, ha last one to finish is a rotten egg so everybody good luck!" said Kira

"Yeah, so shall we start!" said Athrun

And they got in the rooms they was assigned, in one room Athrun and Cagalli was there on the other one is Lacus and Kira, Shinn and Lunamaria, Dearka and Miriallia.

They all removed there helmets and saw each other. Some of them are shocked, but some of them is not doing anything, the following names are the names of the pairs.

Shinn's partner was Lunamaria while Kira's partner was Lacus.

On the other groups, Athrun's partner was Cagalli while Dearka's partner is Miriallia

After that a voice was heard all over the house,

"Everybody start your activity!" Mr. La Flaga said

And so they started their activity…

"Hey Lacus I found the instruction, it says that I need to… damn hell I won't do it," Kira exclaimed

"What is it Kira? Let me see…"

"No you can't"

"Why? so Kira is keeping a lot of secrets from me now. "

Lacus pursued to get the instruction while she was pursuing to get the instructions she dint notice that her breast was slowly sliding from Kira's body.

("Ramuis, you were right, the breast of Lacus is a big one, later on Kira won't hesitate to disobey the instructions, because if he will still continue to do the instructions. He will fuck Lacus earlier that we expected to.)

("I guess you're right Mu")

"Lacus wait! (Damn it, my organ is slowly elevating, AH, damn am getting horny, fuck!) Can't you see that it's scripted! I am just reciting the lines written here!"

"Whoops! Kira, that was a violation, you shouldn't tell Lacus about it, it's on the first line on the first paragraph" Ramuis said

"Aw! Sorry lacus I failed to follow the instructions"

"It's alright Kira it was also my mistake, sorry"

"Kira here is your consequence, you need to take a bath w/o removing your left hand from the right hand of Lacus, consider it as a group work."

"Damn it! Lacus am really sorry."

And so Kira immediately removed his clothes while Lacus was closed her eyes. And after that he figured out a way so Lacus wont find a hard time to close her eyes, Kira took his hankie and used it to cover the eyes of Lacus. And then he immediately turned the shower on and started to take a bath.

Meanwhile Kira's eyes were contaminated with soap so he let go the hand of lacus and then he immediately wash his eyes, lacus was blindly searching for the hand of Kira.

"Kira, where is you hand?"

Lacus accidentally grab the Sex organ of Kira, and press it as if it was a rubber ducky and Kira groans.

"Ah Lacus don't!!"

"What is this Kira, it's so soft, and yet it's so hard"

Still lacus continued to play with it and then Kira (the seed unleashed the user is on berserk) lost his self control and he furiously grabbed the hand of Lacus and brings her inside of the shower room, he played with her breast, and Kira striped the clothes of Lacus.

"Kira please don't do it, it hurts… Ah! Ah, please don't!

Don't…. Stop, this is the first time I felt these sensations please don't stop! Kira please, ah!!"

"So you don't want me to stop huh, very well then I'll make you feel good, just wait because later on I am going to fuck you Hard!"

So Kira suck the nipples of Lacus, he played with her breast and then he press it hard for Lacus to enjoy…and then he slowly removed the underwear of Lacus and slowly inserts his finger inside her vagina…

"Kira, ah, ah, ah, it hurts Ah, Ah!"

"Am really sorry Lacus, I can't blame myself for having a lustful desire on your beautiful body. But the hardest part of your action is when you touched my sex organ and slowly played with it, I truly lost my self control, sorry Lacus…"

And he interchanges position with lacus, Kira was behind her at that time and then he eventually started again. First he is pressing the breast of lacus and next he licks the neck of lacus.

"Lacus I am really sorry about this, I think it's time, here it comes."

Kira slowly inserts his sex organ inside the vagina of Lacus and Lacus starts to groan…and then Kira fasten up the motion of his sex organ by adding speed to the up's and down's motion…

"Kira stop this ah it hurts, help me anyone"

Lacus cried for help but still Kira brutally fucked her, and then later on…after Kira raped Lacus, Kira regained self control and started to remove his sex organ in the vagina of Lacus, Kira left lacus inside the shower room

"Damn Ramuis the scene runs according to your plan, damn your research analysis is the best that made me horny" Mu said

"Thank you for praising me, later on I'll give you your prize"

"Whooi...I can't wait let's do it now!"

Ramuis change the topic…

"Hey Mu look at Lacus she dint even put her clothes on as she talk to Kira it's weird"

Lacus made a move she choose to rape Kira and kill him with the sensation she felt a while ago…

"Kira fuck me again please!!"

"Lacus, I didn't mean to fuck you a while ago it's just that I lost control…!"

And Lacus Got angry she push Kira on the bed and she once again touched the sex organ of Kira… slowly while Kira was not stopping her she removed the bathrobe of Kira and she inserted the sex organ inside her vagina…she groans while she pushes and pulls her vagina from the sex organ of Kira. Kira told lacus if Lacus was really serious about fucking her and Lacus immediately reply and said

"Yes Kira you can now fuck me whenever and wherever you want"

"Is that so, let's change our positions"

So they change position and used to started suck each others sex organ… Kira choose to be slow while fucking lacus so her vagina won't bleed again….

"Hey Mu I think Kira will be coming…"

"SO are we going to increase the gravity?"

"It's up to you but what if Lacus got pregnant?"

"There's no more what if it will be a 100 that she will be pregnant so shall we??"

"I think we shouldn't they are still teenagers so we shouldn't!"

Meanwhile Mu told Ramuis to watch the other pairs because Kira and Lacus are having a good time it's better for them to have privacy…

"Yoh Ramuis why don't we try to look at another pair, because those two deserves privacy...

"Well I guess you're right let's start the activity of Ms Lunamaria Hawke"

"Luna where is the instructions?"

"It's here in my but…"

"Then get it, damn what's wrong with you…"

"I want you to personally get it inside my panty?"

On the side of Mu and Ramuis

"Damn why is she that horny?"

"I gave her a candy a while a go, it is made of 96 of aphrodisiac"

"Can I have some and then I'll give it to you"

"Are you nuts? Of course not it's, not applicable for maniacs like you!"

"How sad, hey let's get back to the second pair…"

On the situation of Luna and Shinn

"Stop this nonsense Luna! Let's do the instructions so we can finish early…"

"What if I don't want to??"

"Hey, Hey time is up! Now get ready for your consequence"

"Damn it Luna! Fuck! You ruined it"

"Luna you need to give Shinn this large candy on the table. Shinn need to swallow this in just 5 seconds"

"Damn is it possible are you making fun of me Ms Ramuis?!"

"Well if don't do it its up to you if you what a grade of C-"

"Damn! Why is it like this, it's just because of you LunaMARIA HAWKK!! Ok Ms Ramuis I'll do it"

"Ok then timer starts now!"

"Shinn immediately swallowed it damn!" Mu said

"Told you he won't resist my offer…" Ramuis said

"Luna… can I fuck you??(Damn it why am I feeling like this my sex organ is getting hotter and hotter I think it just want to enter a vagina damn it I need to have sex!!)"

"S….u…r….e (why did I agree damn it why is my vagina this hot damn I can't take it anymore I need to have sex…)"

"Damn hold your fucking horses because the damn hell fucking begins!!" Mu said

"Will you pls shut up!!" Ramuis said

"Ok!!" Mu exclaimed

And so Shinn made the first move he pushed Luna to the door and kiss her lips down to her neck. Shinn slowly removes the clothes of Luna and started to insert his sex organ inside of Luna's vagina, Luna cried because of pain, as her vagina bleeds Shinn presses the breast of Luna harder.

"Is it good Luna!!"

"YES Shinn, keep it up! Fuck me harder and faster…"

"Ok then if you really insist to here it comes (Shinn lost control and starts to enter the berserker mode)"

"Ah, a, AH, AH, AH slow down Shinn!"

"Ah, AH you even dare to tell me to slow down! I"LL EVEN fuck you harder!"

Shinn fasten the motion and Luna cried

"Damn Luna you're so tight! Good thing that you're still a virgin I like it!"

"Shinn stop please it hurts it's bleeding…"

"Very well then let's try your other hole…"

Shinn removed his sex organ in Luna's vagina and inserts it into the Ass hole of Luna…. aHHHHHH She groans

"Shit your still unspoiled even in your ass hole so is this your first time to have sex?"

"Yes, Shinn plsss stop this now…."

Shinn didn't mind Luna's request and changes position and re inserts his sex organ inside the vagina of Luna….

"Damn whey to go Shinn I like how you fuck, damn!" Mu said

"Stop this we should look at the other two pairs"

"Why should we when I can be satisfied with the one I am witnessing now"

Ramuis changes the broadcast no. to no. 3

"Damn it Ramuis what's wrong!!"

"Shut up or else you won't be having your prize later on"

"Ok, OK" Mu said

On the scene of Dearka and Miriallia

"Miriallia what should we do? We can't find the instructions"

"We need to keep looking Dearka"

While Miriallia was searching for the instructions Miriallia didn't notice that her panty was visible on her position and so Dearka accidentally looked at her panty and began to imagine things….

"Damn I would be very delightful if I can fuck Miriallia"

"Hey, Dearka, why are you staring at me?"

Miriallia immediately notice it and change her position and slapped Dearka

"Why didn't you tell me? That my underwear was visible at that position!"

"Sorry Miriallia, why don we just watch TV show"

"Well that's a good idea let's what now"

"Hey Ramuis are you sure that you put my favorite hentai is at the DVD player" Mu said

"Yup let's just look what would be their reaction after seeing that movie" Ramuis

And so they opened the TV and they were shocked on what the saw

"What the hell is this!!" said Dearka

"Dearka is this one of your plans to arouse me"

"No, this is not one of my plans"

"I thought it was you!! HMPH"

"Hey Ramuis what shall we do about it they are still not that horny…"

"Just wait later on the Dark Gas will be working few minutes later. "


End file.
